The Ghost of Grace Kelly
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: Quinn and Jesse. An unlikely pair with more in common than one would think. How they came together and a glimpse into the future. ONE SHOT.


**_Title: The Ghost of Grace Kelly_**

**_Summary: Quinn and Jesse. An unlikely pair with more in common than one would think. How they came together and a glimpse into the future._**

**_Characters: Quinn Fabray, Jesse St. James, The New Directions, Will Schuester, possibly others._**

**_Fandom(s): Glee_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_Notes: I know, I know, I'm crazy for trying this, but I was simply inspired. Damn plot bunnies._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of Grace Kelly<strong>

* * *

><p>It all started in New York. No, to be fair, it actually started a year ago when she was pregnant with her little girl Beth. He had surprised everyone by transferring to McKinley High and professing his love for Rachel Berry in front of the entire glee club. For the first time in Quinn Fabray's life, she had actually envied the petite diva and it had nothing to do with Finn Hudson for once. It was after the fiasco that was Rachel's 'Run Joey Run' music video that Jesse left McKinley High along with the New Directions in favor of returning to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline. The New Directions practically condemned him for his choice and the fact that he reluctantly joined the Vocal Adrenaline members in egging Rachel in the McKinley High parking lot hadn't helped his reputation either. It was the night he won his fourth consecutive Regionals championship that Quinn's water had broken and not too long after, she gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl that she named Beth. Quinn had been heartbroken over her decision to give her daughter up and focused her attention on working off the baby weight. That summer was Jesse's last summer in Ohio before he left for the west coast to attend college at UCLA.<p>

He spent a good portion of that summer at Shelby's house. Shelby Corcoran was the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel's biological mother, and now she was also the adoptive mother of Beth, Quinn and Puck's biological daughter. The older woman was aware of just how hard it was to give up a daughter as she had done so seventeen years prior with Rachel so she was all too willing to let Quinn and Puck have visits with Beth whenever they wanted. The teens had been grateful for it and though it was hard, they spent as much time with their daughter as they could that summer. It was Beth's first Fourth of July when Quinn and Jesse came face to face at Shelby's for the first time since Regionals. Naturally that wasn't the last time they'd run into each other over the course of that summer though neither ever mentioned it to anyone.

That fall, Jesse was off to UCLA and Quinn was back to being head cheerio Quinn Fabray. She was reluctant at first, but she soon ended up in a relationship with Sam Evans. He was a new kid at McKinley that had joined the football team and then the glee club. A small part of her still wasn't over Finn though. After all, he had been her first love. Still, she helped ease Rachel's insecurities by asking out Finn only for him to insist despite the fact that he'd always love Quinn, he was with Rachel now. It stung a bit, but she continued on with Sam. The New Directions went on to win Sectionals for a second year in a row and celebrated the holidays by raising money along with collecting gifts for charity. By then, Finn had broken up with Rachel and the football team had made it to the state championships. Quinn along with Brittany and Santana had chosen to cheer at the game instead of going on to compete in Nationals for cheerleading. That ended their reign as cheerios and began Quinn's downward spiral.

Her relationship with Sam quickly deteriorated and it wasn't long before he dumped her. She was hurt though she knew she deserved it. In California, Jesse wasn't doing much better. He had known that UCLA wasn't going to be as easy as Carmel had been. There was a ton of talent at UCLA and he was so focused on trying to land parts in the school productions that he neglected to put too much thought into his schoolwork which would come back to haunt him later. Quinn began seeing Finn again though in secret, but even that had its downsides. It was obvious that he wasn't over Rachel. Despite that, Quinn became near obsessed with wanting to win prom queen and wanting Finn to win prom king at their junior prom. She even had words with Rachel which led the petite brunette diva to write both of the original songs that won Regionals for the New Directions. It became blatantly obvious how not over Rachel that Finn was, but Quinn fought to keep a hold on her boyfriend. Her past as Lucy came back to haunt her though she came to somewhat accept it when Finn pulled the picture of Lucy out of his wallet and gave Quinn that little speech. Her friendship with Sam soon strengthened again in his time of need and she had no problem with babysitting his younger siblings. She found them to be quite precious.

Nationals was practically right around the corner when Jesse returned to Lima. He had flunked out of UCLA and believed that he was still in love with Rachel. He asked her to prom and she agreed to go as friends. Quinn had Finn as her date and she looked like a modern day Cinderella. Her fairytale night hit its first snag at Breadstix when they ran into Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, and Jesse who were all dining together prior to prom since they were all going as friends. Her smile faded a bit as Finn bickered with Jesse over Rachel of all people. Finn was too oblivious to notice, but the others did.

Especially Jesse who took his focus off of Finn to look at the beautiful blonde who stood awkwardly beside him, "Quinn, you look stunning. The ghost of Grace Kelly. Let me know if you get tired of your boyfriend stomping on your pretty little feet all night. I'll be more than happy to cut in."

A genuine smile lit up her face as she locked her eyes with his for a moment thanking him before averting her gaze. It was only moments later that she left with Finn for the prom. She danced with Finn at prom and all seemed to be going well until Rachel took the stage performing 'Jar of Hearts'. Naturally she seemed focused on Finn and Quinn wasn't a fool. She knew that Finn kept looking at Rachel. It hurt more than she could bear to say, but she refused to show it. Then Rachel and Jesse were dancing near her and Finn. Jesse was being a bit too friendly toward Rachel going as far as kissing her neck a bit though Rachel seemed not to be protesting his actions. Before Quinn realized what was happening, Finn started a fight with Jesse right in the middle of prom. Both boys got kicked out and later on Kurt was elected prom queen instead of her. Quinn's fairytale had come crashing down around her.

It wasn't long after that when Jesse got hired as a consultant to help the New Directions get prepared for Nationals. He and Mr. Schuester had insisted on each member of the club auditioning to see who should get the solo at Nationals. Quinn had considered quitting and had tried to get Finn to quit as well except he chose not to quit. Quinn ultimately chose not to quit only to get dumped by Finn directly after the funeral for Coach Sylvester's sister. She was hurt, but instead of being depressed she wanted to get even. Quinn had been the last person to audition and though he had been adamant about Rachel having the solo, Jesse secretly would of loved to of seen Quinn with the spotlight on her at Nationals. Will ultimately decided to axe the solo choosing to embrace the group aspect instead.

New York. They say it's the city where dreams are made of. It's also the city where Quinn Fabray finally snapped telling Santana Lopez that she didn't care about show choir. It was only moments later that she broke down in tears in front of Santana and their friend Brittany Pierce. All Quinn wanted was someone to love her. The three girls end up in one of the best salons that they could find in New York at short notice minutes later and the latter two watch as inches of Quinn's long golden locks are chopped off. She is ultimately left with a cute blonde bob and it seems to lift her spirits. That is until the actual Nationals performance where Finn and Rachel perform a duet that Finn himself had written a short time ago. The duet is concluded with a kiss and though it hurts Jesse to watch from the audience, he notes the look on Quinn's face. There's a bit of shock in her expression, but for the most part you could hardly tell that it hurt her to see it as well. The New Directions continue on with their performance and all in all, they are proud of how well they did. Then the announcements are held and they find out that they have placed twelfth. Now twelve out of fifty choirs isn't so bad. Except it means they aren't a part of the top ten which meant their journey was over. For this year at least. The blame immediately lands on Finn and Rachel's impromptu kiss. It takes Quinn, Sam, and Mike Chang to hold back Santana from going all Lima Heights on the newly reunited couple. They finally get Santana calmed down and she walks off with Brittany. From afar, Quinn watches as Jesse approaches Rachel and she feels for him. She knows how it feels to love someone whose heart blatantly belongs to another.

Finn's harsh words in regard to the kiss annoy Quinn and hurt Jesse. She rolls her hazel eyes at Finn and Rachel though they can't see her as their backs are to her. His gaze meets hers and she flashes him a sympathetic look. She had been in his shoes and then some. Quinn heads back to the hotel with the rest of the glee club and they celebrate Mr. Schue staying with them instead of pursuing a chance to perform on Broadway. They head back to Lima the next morning and things seem to go back to normal. Quinn finds herself alone at the Lima Bean ordering a latte the morning after that. Kurt is sitting at a table with his boyfriend Blaine and Quinn smiles waving lightly as Sam walks past her with their friend yet also fellow glee clubber Mercedes Jones. She briefly wonders if there might be something romantic going on there, but knows that if there is, she'll wait for them to admit it instead of pushing them to admit it. As fate would have it, she spots Jesse St. James sitting by himself with his own coffee. Quinn has a brief internal debate with herself before walking over to him with her latte in hand and promptly sits down at his table.

Surprise was evident upon his face as he glanced up only to see her sitting there across from him, "Quinn?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, why drink alone when we both know each other?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly as she took a sip of her latte.

It's that simple moment that she remembers ten years later when the limo drives past the Lima Bean as she is driven to her glee club's ten year reunion. She still can't believe that it had been ten years. It still almost felt like yesterday when she had graduated with her friends. Before she knew it, the limo arrives at McKinley High and the limo driver holds the car door open. Her husband gets out first and extends his hand to her which she graciously accepts. The sight of the high school in front of her takes her breath away for a moment making her feel like she was seventeen again. The pair head inside where Quinn is welcomed by the sight of familiar halls. She brushes her fingertips against her old locker as she walks past it and then they make their way down to the choir room. They walk in and she smiles brightly thrilled to see some of her old friends. Mr. Schuester, though he insists they call him Will now, is there with his wife Emma Pillsbury-Schuester. She still suffers from OCD, but it is way less severe than it was back when Quinn was in high school. The pair have two kids, seven year old Matthew Caden Schuester and three year old James Tyler Schuester. Emma was also currently pregnant with their third child which was a girl that they planned on naming Lila Beth.

Mike and Tina, despite a break up or two, had indeed ended up married much to everyone's delight. Quinn still remembered the chorus of squeals that occurred when Tina showed off the engagement ring to all the girls from the glee club. Mercedes had been maid of honor while Sam had been the best man. Mike had ended up opening a dance school with Brittany which didn't end up surprising anyone. Tina became the author of a best selling series of young adult books and now with Mike was raising their two year old son Jacob Austin Chang. Mike's business partner Brittany is now legally Brittany Lopez while her wife Santana is now legally Santana Pierce though she still goes by Santana Lopez. Yeah, Santana had finally officially come out during their senior year, but she still had struggles so it wasn't always picture perfect back then. Speaking of Santana, she has her own promising recording career and has now even begun to dabble in acting. The girls along with the Changs currently reside in California.

Quinn turned her attention to Mercedes after greeting them and grinned softly. She hugged the self professed diva before moving to greet the diva's husband. Living in New York most of the time, Quinn saw Mercedes somewhat often as Mercedes lived in New York as well with her husband Sam. That's right, Mercedes Jones married Sam Evans. Though she dabbled in music during her spare time, Mercedes was actually co-partners with Kurt in his fashion company which naturally was taking the world by storm. Sam, on the other hand, had started a production company with Artie though Sam tended to handle the animation and comic book related projects. Puck and Lauren were the next to enter the choir room. Lauren had wrestled in college and gone on to the Olympics where she had won a gold medal. Now she's married to a personal trainer named Scott and writing a book. Puck, on the other hand, became a singer and fell in love with his manager Rebecca who is now Rebecca Puckerman. They have five year old Elijah Noah Puckerman and two year old Grace Nevaeh Puckerman.

Then there was Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his husband Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Quinn didn't get to see Kurt as often as she liked as he often split time between New York, London, Paris, Milan, and Los Angeles. Life of a busy fashion designer, you know. His husband Blaine was a bit more grounded as he had become a lawyer. Quinn was quite proud of them and their one year old daughter Chloe. Artie was the next to arrive with his fiancee' Delilah. Everyone pretty much teared up a bit at the sight of Artie Abrams walking on his own two feet into the choir room. It was courtesy of a breakthrough surgery that was still relatively new. As he was still in the process of healing, so to speak, Delilah wheeled in the familiar wheelchair. She was currently an intern at one of the major hospitals in California where she lived with Artie.

However, it was the last two that entered the choir room that made Quinn feel as if she were back in high school all over again. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, to be exact. The pair had been doomed from the start, to be fair. Sure they made the picture perfect image of high school sweethearts much like Mike and Tina did. Then graduation had reared its ugly head around. Finn had gotten accepted to his dream school of Ohio State University whereas Rachel was dead set on heading to New York. They surprisingly had made the long distance relationship work and then Rachel had begun to become a big name on Broadway. She had even tried to get Finn to audition for some roles after he graduated from college, but it just wasn't what he wanted to do. It wasn't long after that when the two split amicably. Of course now Rachel is a Broadway darling and Finn, well, he's the drummer in Puck's band.

With everyone now there laughing and sharing stories, Quinn had never felt luckier than she did at that moment. Resting her hand flat on her burgeoning stomach, she smiled softly as she felt her unborn daughter Charlotte kick. Her eyes locked with Puck's and they shared a knowing glance. Twelve years ago, It had been Beth that had been kicking up a storm within Quinn's womb and now twelve years later, it was Charlotte. Of course that doesn't mean that either of them had forgotten about Beth. On the contrary, they think of her all the time and they both feel blessed that Shelby agreed a long time ago to let them be a part of Beth's life. That was why Quinn was also happy that Puck had found and married such an understanding woman as Rebecca. Rebecca along with the couple's children Elijah and Grace were also parts of Beth's life, naturally. Quinn was the happiest over how understanding her own husband came to be. Hell, he doted on Beth almost as much as Puck did and does. Granted, Quinn was the first to give Beth a brother when Quinn and her husband had their son Jude three years go and now they were giving her another sister. Quinn smiled as Rachel started to perform 'Get it Right' for the first time in years and she leaned back resting against her husband's chest.

His arms slid around her waist comfortably as he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear lightly, "You've made me the happiest man in the world, Quinn Fabray."

"It's St. James and don't you forget it."


End file.
